Indecision
by ShipDaWhoop
Summary: 'How were you sure she was in the right place in your crew' It went from a hangout with his fellow admirals to escorting a pirate back to his ship. At least, he had questions to ask the strawhat boy. Did he really think this boy had the answers?


**Indecision**

**

* * *

**

_by ShipDaWhoop_

* * *

"When's the teaaaa comiiiing?" Kizaru asked in a snail-pace tone as he looked at the empty table before them. Around it was his fellow admirals, Aokiji and Akainu.

"The waiter just left our table, baka." Akainu grumbled.

"Really?" Kizaru said with a surprised tone but his facial expression showed no sign of it.

Akainu simply rolled his eyes.

.

"I'll be taking a nap while we wait." Aokiji said, slipping his sleep mask onto his eyes, crossing his legs on the table.

"Get your legs off the table." Akainu said coldly. Aokiji raised his sleep mask, eyeing sleepily at the dead-serious man who still maintained his extensive glare at him.

It prompted Aokiji to rest his feet on the floor.

.

"Ararara, calm down, Akainu. We're here to relax after all." Aokiji reminded.

"You two are always laid-back-"

"Which is why weeee," Kizaru's last word was drawn out in the sentence. "are here to teach youuu how to be relaxed."

A crash boomed by a corner in the cafe they were in. The three admirals looked to the sound's direction.

.

They saw a scene that depicted a strawhat boy face down on the ground, mumbling miserably about food.

"How can I be relaxed now?" Akainu grunted, tilting his head to the situation before them.

"Is that Mugiwara no Luffy?" Kizaru asked with an intrigued yet slow tone.

"I'm getting that damn pirate." Akainu said, standing abruptly.

He couldn't believe the captain of the crew that destroyed Enies Lobby, the World Government's stronghold, was right in front of them and none of them was acting on apprehending him.

"I'll join in." Kizaru said, lazily standing up, walking beside Akainu. "Maybe this Luffy is much more interesting than waiting for a cup of tea."

"Well, I'll be sleeping." Aokiji said, freely crossing his legs on the table, ready to sleep with his mask on.

* * *

The other admirals were now beside the boy who was struggling to get his stretchy face off the floor.

.

"Nnggh, nggggh, ngghhh . ." He still continued to struggle.

"Is this reallllly Mugiwara no Luffy?" Kizaru raised his eyebrow, looking at the boy with a neutral expression.

"Pathetic." Was Akainu's comment before Akainu positioned his two hands to evolve into magma. Kizaru saw this and simply held a beaming light between his index finger and thumb.

.

"FIST OF LOVE!" An old Marine officer yelled proudly, barging in the cafe as he punched the boy back on the floor.

"Meshi . . . " The boy uttered miserably while the old Marine officer grinned, a big hole in the wall was seen in his background.

"What are you doing here?" Akainu muttered at the brash Marine officer.

"Hmm, Garp-san, what indeed are youuuu doing here?" Kizaru asked lazily. The mentioned officer simply pulled Luffy by the back of his shirt.

"Spending time with my grandson, what else?" Garp grinned, gesturing to the family member he was showing to them.

.

"Unforgivable! Socializing with a pirate is preposterous. Their whereabouts must be reported to the World Government at once!" Akainu shouted sternly.

"Nani?" The boy, Luffy, said, blinking his eyes at the two men before him.

"You better think twice about that, amateurs." Garp grinned mischievously.

Akainu didn't like the Vice Admiral's attitude as he felt his clenched fists burning hotter.

.

"I wonder if the tea arrived already." Kizaru spontaneously said before walking back to his table.

"I won't agree with your terms, Garp!" Akainu said angrily before he felt the back of his collar being pulled.

"Tea's ready." Kizaru simply said, pulling his fellow admiral back to their table like it was a casual gesture.

"Get your hands off me!"

"We'll join you! Right, Luffy?"

"Meshi!" Luffy grinned.

* * *

"I don't like this one bit." Akainu grumbled, his arms folded across his chest to control his frustration.

"Tea's excellent." Kizaru said with a laidback smile. He continued to sip his tea.

"Tea? Where's the food!" Garp and Luffy shouted, banging their utensils on the table continuously.

"We only ordered tea." Aokiji stated, sipping his tea loudly. He eyed at Akainu who had not touch his tea yet.

.

"And what are you talking about, Akainu? The tea's refreshing-"

"I'm not talking about that!" Akainu yelled, veins thickening on his neck. "I'm talking about that boy!"

Said boy was missing along with his grandfather as their presence had shifted to the counter, loudly ordering an infinite supply of food.

"Drinking tea with the enemy. Tch, this will not be tolerated." Akainu stood up immediately, heading to the direction of where Luffy was at.

.

_'Bulubulubulubulu. Bulubulubulubulu.'_ This ringtone continued its pace, making the two Admirals look around lazily at their surroundings.

"It's not this one." Kizaru said, flicking open the black den-den mushi on his wrist.

"Eh, Kizaru, that's for intercepting calls." Aokiji pointed out, going back to sleep. "Try checking your pockets."

"Hmmmm?" Kizaru hummed, shifting his hands into his pockets. He finally pulled out the ringing baby den-den mushi in his hand.

"What's this?" He answered the call.

.

"Moshi moshiiiii-"

"Oi, Kizaru, did you apprehend the crew I asked you about?" The Fleet Admiral's voice blared through the snail's mouth.

"I've only apprehended five. I'm actually having tea."

"Five? There was only one targe-" The voice groaned in disappointment before sighing. "Never mind. Get back to headquarters as soon as you can."

"Shall I apprehend the Strawhat crew as well?" Kizaru asked curiously.

A vein suddenly popped on the den-den mushi's forehead.

"Mugiwara is there? What are you waiting for! Get rid of them!"

"Hai." Kizaru said, the receiver clicking as the end of their conversation. He stood up, heading his way to where Strawhat Luffy was at.

.

Aokiji simply wiped off the drool off his mouth. He looked at where the other admirals went.

"I wonder if I should tell them about Garp-san? Ehh, they'll be fine . . . I think." He said, shifting a bit to sleep comfortably in his position.

* * *

"I'll be dropping these two off to their respective ships." Garp said, carrying two men over his shoulders. They had exaggerated bumps on their heads.

"Nani! Don't leave me alone with him! He tried to kill Robin!" Luffy exclaimed worriedly. He looked back at the conscious admiral who was standing still, snoring loudly.

.

"I taught him that."

"Grandpa, don't leave me alone with him!"

"Don't worry, Luffy, he won't hurt you. Besides, I have to get rid of these amateurs."

"Hm? Why?"

"Because they're, umm-" Garp paused before grunting. "I don't know. I'll think of the excuse later! Next time I see you, Luffy, you better be stronger!"

Garp quickly left the two as he had disappeared into the horizon, leaving a trail of smoke behind him.

.

"Hck." Aokiji woke up, rubbing his eyes before he saw no sign of the boy's grandfather.

"So Luffy-"

"Eh, you want to fight?" Luffy asked seriously, already in a fighting stance.

He couldn't forgive Aokiji for planning to kill one of his nakama back in Long Island.

"I'm not going to apprehend Nico Robin." The admiral said, already walking away, too lazy to escort the boy properly back to his ship.

"Oh, that's . . . good." The boy said but with uncertainty in his tone, catching up with the Marine officer.

.

They both continued to walk into one path. Aokiji honestly didn't know where the harbor was. He was too lazy to remember where it was actually. He might as well wing it.

"You're really not going to take us in?" Luffy asked, picking his nose.

"Why do you ask?"

"Eh! You tried to catch us even though, you were just confirming then you started going after Robin." The boy started to grumble, glaring ridiculously at the admiral.

.

"I didn't get to kick your ass that time." This statement made Aokiji stifled his laughter. "Hey, why the hell are you lau-"

"Is she really your nakama?" Aokiji asked with a neutral smile.

"Of course." Luffy said with no hesitation in his tone.

"You trust her, huh? I've heard she badly wanted you guys to stop saving her but you still continued to rescue her." Aokiji said, looking lazily at the panorama before them.

Then Luffy's reply shook him. Shook him into nostalgia, into an epiphany.

.

"No one is born in this world being completely alone."

.

An epiphany struck the Marine officer greatly. He continued to stare at him in surprise, a grin forming on the boy's smile.

A grin of his friend, Jaguar D. Saul.

He had the same smile as the boy, only it was cryonically covered, the form of ice solidifying it eerily. He was the one who had done that with his Devil fruit powers that time.

.

To think he had placed duty over friendship. It couldn't be help but he had compensated for it by sparing the little girl's life even if he knew she was dangerous to be left alone alive.

It was enough, right? Yes, he still doubted about what he had done but only now was he making quite a big deal of this. He didn't like this feeling, really.

"As if I'd leave her alone there. She's my nakama!" Luffy added, smirking at the horizon before them. Aokiji just simply shook his head before looking at the horizon as well.

* * *

Moments had passed between them, unaware they had passed by the same market stall twice.

.

Silence had made the Marine officer churn his thoughts in his mind and he didn't know why but he wanted to get them out, want an answer.

Even if it was from a pirate, a naïve one at that.

.

"Oi, Mugiwara . . ."

"Hm?"

"You know, your journey would have been safe if you had just left Robin-"

"How many times do I have to tell you! Robin is my nakama!" Luffy yelled outrageously.

"Ararara, let me finish." He snapped, seeing the boy pout his bottom lip furiously.

.

"But you saved her, even defeating CP9." He paused, placing his gaze at the road they were continuously walking on.

.

"Why would you all risk your life for her? What made you all think you would have lived when you have gotten to Enies lobby?"

He then slowly stared at the boy.

.

"How were you sure she was in the right place in your crew?"

.

As the boy pondered, he wondered what the strawhat boy's answer would be.

Was it because she deceived them successfully into thinking she was their nakama?

Was it because the fact she's the only one alive who could read the Phoneglyphs was an important asset in their crew?

But these rational answers weren't even close as the answer of the boy was uttered with naivety . . .

.

"Should there be a reason?"

.

. . . and yet it held a composed seriousness.

Such a striking answer. Maybe there was no need for a reason as thinking too much can hinder one's actions.

Usually, strategizing in battle was good but often, time is not at your side to initiate your plans in place.

Besides, actions speak louder than words, a typical quote but oh, it gave a strong support to the boy's careless yet captivating statement.

.

What the crew had done to rescue just one person, they must have valued their friendship with her. Usually, people would move daily in caution, careful of not going through the dire consequences.

But what good is to be safe if you can't appreciate your life? If you just surrendered to go beyond it without even having faith on what you can actually do- what you hold within yourself that can give a big impact to not only your life but to the lives of other people as well.

Was that the reason why the Strawhat boy was a controversial pirate?

.

"Besides, where's the fun in sailing if you don't have any nakama? It'd be a boring adventure." Luffy pointed out before he yawned loudly.

"Let's just hope she will show me the answer." Aokiji whispered to himself out of the blue.

.

_"What Saul told you, whether it was wrong or right . . ." He paused, leaning on the wall at ease, opposite this was the person he was talking to, Nico Robin._

_"From here on, will you show me that answer?"_

_"I intend to." The woman answered simply._

_With that, he left the place, bidding her luck and how Ohara was not forgotten.

* * *

_

"Between becoming the Pirate King and your nakama, what's more important?" This was the last question he would ask. He was thinking countless times on what else to ask the boy and this was it.

"You ask too many questions." The boy whined miserably, yawning again before blinking at the road before them.

When were they going to get to the harbor? He could already see the sun sinking on the sealine before them.

.

"Will they have already achieved their goals before I become the Pirate King?" He answered with a question yet again.

"We can . . . go into that direction." Aokiji sighed heavily. What was wrong with him? Asking the questions that circled his mind to a pirate, to a young boy even.

Maybe because it was much formidable to see the subject of his thoughts in a different light- look at it through this boy's point of view.

.

"Then they won't need me at all." The boy laughed foolishly. "I mean, I would still need them but I don't want to force them to join along me."

"Force?" Perplexity was written on the Marine officer's face.

"I didn't force Robin to come back with us. I just wanted to save her and then after that, I'd let her decide if she still doesn't want to live."

This was new. He knew this boy had such optimism when it comes to friendship but what was this? He thought he was a completely liberal individual.

.

"And after I'm Pirate King, I'll get them back and we'd go sailing again!" The strawhat boy grinned wildly.

This time his smile brought along an image of a smiling giant behind him. As it dispersed back into his mind, it's as if his friend's smile crept upon his own lips.

Even though, he had, unfortunately, killed Saul, granting his request of sparing a little girl's life was enough.

Maybe even more than that, knowing Saul was already at peace.

At peace of knowing his last dream was achieved and that his death was worth it.

.

Honestly, he didn't believe it was fully achieved.

But having this brief conversation with the boy, maybe he would lean on believing that Robin could prove that she had finally found the place she belonged to.

.

"I see." He spoke out loud, directing this to Saul, hoping his words would drift to the skies of heaven.

He now understood even if he had just gotten a peek on how Saul changed his loyalty to the World Government for a child.

As long as he knew that his duty had not maimed his friend's spirit.

.

He stopped walking, finding out he was only hearing his own footsteps. Turning around to see Luffy dozing off lazily on the sidewalk, he knew he would now stop delving himself in these absorbed thoughts of his.

Aokiji shook his head in dismay, his small smile disappearing. He sighed before walking to the boy and lifting him up on his back.

.

He continued to walk, making out some ships that were hoisted at a nearby harbor.

He adjusted the boy at his back, letting rubber arms wrap around his shoulders, securing his arms beneath his lean calves, ignoring the loud snore.

He was sure the commoners were going to wonder what was an Admiral doing, giving a piggyback ride to a vulnerable pirate.

.

But they didn't know that this wasn't even the tip of the iceberg on what kind of friendship could bore between these two opposing forces.

The memory of a Vice Admiral desperately saving a soon-to-be dangerous pirate at the edge of an island, etched his mind.

* * *

_Owari._

* * *

**I was dared with an Aokiji and Luffy friendship thing. Along with placing the other Admirals and Garp in the story ^^;**

**By the way, this happened right after Enies lobby. Let's pretend Luffy meets his grandfather again along the way and then they hang out and whoa, admirals were hanging out there as well. Yes, let's go with that XD**

**Honestly, I don't know if I entirely like how this turned out. I really had a difficult time with the dare, really. But this story inspires me to make an Admirals friendship once I finish watching the Marineford Arc.**

**Yes, updated to anime. I do prefer manga but I started knowing about One Piece through anime. Anyway, to learn about their personalities, I took the information from One Piece wikia. Tried my best to not read any spoilers. Seen a few, nothing major, that's good.**

**Overall, hope they were in character. If not, I apologize for any OOCness here. Just critique on the writing style. Never mind of the characters since I don't want spoilers, really on why they were OOC.**

**What else? Ahh, yes, dare me of two people to make a fanfic out of. Only, I won't do yaoi and yuri. I just can't do it. I could try crack het or just friendship. Why I want dares? Because I want to improve is all.**

**Thanks for reading. Please review, I need your thoughts. I really don't feel confident with this story of mine.**

**And check out my other stories. Need reviews on them as well :)**


End file.
